Currently, paying by card has become a mainstream trend. FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating an electronic signature transaction method in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the method includes following steps.
In step 101, a smart card possessed by a user is connected with a POS machine in a contactless way, in which the contactless way includes RF, Bluetooth, NFC and any other contactless way.
In step 102, the POS machine sends transaction information to the smart card, in which the transaction information at least includes an account and an amount of money. Certainly, the transaction information may also include transaction details.
In step 103, the smart card receives the transaction information, displays the transaction information, receives a confirm password input by the user when the user determines that the transaction information is correct, and signs the transaction information.
In step 104, the smart card is connected with the POS machine in a contactless way again, and sends the signature information to the POS machine.
In step 105, the POS machine uploads the transaction information and the signature information to a bank server, such that the bank server carries out the transaction according to the transaction information.
It can be seen that, the existing smart card needs to connect with the POS machine in a contactless way at least twice during the transaction process, such that the transaction information and/or the signature information may be hijacked in the connection process, thus causing a user loss and reducing a safety.